


Fitting

by anemptymargin



Category: Geek & Sundry RPF
Genre: D/s, M/M, straitjacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: Being fitted for a straitjacket draws out certain feelings. Smut ensues.





	Fitting

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not forward this to either of them or anyone else for that matter. This is a work of pure id fantasy from my twisted mind & I'm well aware that reality is far different from fantasy.
> 
> If you enjoy this kind of thing, welcome to my fun. If you don't, there's nothing making you read this that isn't on you, man.

Liam breathed deeply, staring at the heavy white canvas hanging on a dressing dummy, its buckles almost too shiny to seem real. It wasn’t a prop jacket, he’d checked, and just the full body of it seemed imposing.The front buckles were already cinched down tight, the back left open and ready to be worn.

He heard Ivan’s voice not a foot behind him, far closer than he’d expected. “Are you sure that you want  _ me _ to be the one to fit you?” It came out low and certain, the sound of darkness the man had cultivated for one purpose. One utterly delicious and entirely too effective purpose.

Liam swallowed the sudden lump in his throat and then nodded slowly. “It’s Sunday, I don’t want to bother anyone who isn’t already here.” There were other reasons, but he was reluctant to admit them. Ivan stepped closer, the hard sole of his shoe muffled on the dressing room carpet but still audible in the silence of the close space, and that reluctance began to slough away.

“I see.” Ivan answered, letting his nose brush against the nape of Liam’s neck before following the rough shadow on Liam’s cheek to his ear. “You know you don’t have to be shy, it’s just us here.”

Liam laughed awkwardly, the nervousness keening in the back of his throat. “Not shy… not in the least.”

“I can smell you.” Ivan’s voice dropped to a rumbling whisper and he drew in a dramatic sniff. “Smells like fear.”

Liam felt Ivan’s soft lips curl into a smile, facial hair tickling the side of his face and already drawing at that feared physical response he had thought might happen regardless of who was responsible for fastening him in. He hadn’t expected Ivan to be quite so clued in without even the barest hint. “Just… just a little intimidated.”

“Oh. Is that all?” Ivan drew back slightly, leaving a hand lingering on Liam’s elbow that he hadn’t felt touching him before. “I promise you’ll be safe here. Once you get used to the fit, you’ll be ready to film.”

“Right.” Liam let out a slight breath, holding back another nervous laugh. “L-less the fit, I’m sure you’ll get it on well, more…” He trailed off and shook his head. “It doesn’t matter. Let’s get this over with, yeah?”

Ivan slid around him then, the hand that had been on his elbow landing on Liam’s hip, his thumb idly caressing where Liam’s undershirt tucked into his jeans. His eyes caught Liam’s, reading him and communicating in a language that Liam read unexpectedly loud and clear. He’d seen that look before in the eyes of others, that polite yet still predatory indication of being clearly in control. Maybe it had been a bad idea after all, maybe Sam had been wrong when he suggested it, maybe - just maybe - it would be wiser to have asked one of the dear wardrobe experts to please kindly ignore whatever physical effect the bondage would have on him.

“Relax.” Ivan said with an unnerving calm. “I’ll be with you through it.”

Liam swallowed again and nodded, feeling the shameful burn in his cheeks. “Yeah. Just… I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“You’re a bad liar.” The left corner of Ivan’s mouth quirked upward, a crooked smile stretching his lips.

“And you expect me to admit that I’ve spent my fair share of time trussed up like a Thanksgiving turkey, unable to move and utterly helpless?” He had meant it as a joke, an entirely true joke, to test the waters of what would become far too clear, but it had come out as a stumbling confession that left his cheeks burning red and beads of sweat on his brow.

The smile righted itself then until it was a full and true grin. “Not exactly, but I’m glad you did.” Ivan’s eyes glanced over him and Liam was all too aware of the state of his zipper being strained from simple threat and proximity. He’d seen the man giggling in a onesie rolling on the floor with a mouthful of candy, and yet that image was not at all connecting to the man that stood so intently in front of him and the arousal he drew out of Liam.

Method acting. Yes. Of course. Fear response. A little bit of submission. All completely normal.

Liam lowered his head, a vain attempt to hide his clearly visible blush, and felt his body tense when Ivan’s hands rested on his shoulders, both thumbs tracing a slow circle over his thin shirt. “It’s okay.” Ivan said with only the barest hint of softness in his voice. “I’ll be gentle.” His left hand slid then, fingers cupping the back of Liam’s throat before squeezing gently. “Unless you’d rather I wasn’t.”

He didn’t intend to moan out loud so much as the sound rippled through his chest and clawed its way from his mouth before he could gather the sense to shut it down. “Sorry…” He gasped, following the intrusive sound with another awkward chuckle. “That… uh… that-”

“Is the most honest thing that’s happened in the last few minutes?” Ivan answered for him and Liam nodded, feeling the brush of Ivan’s curls on his forehead as he leaned in closer. “This is an intimate thing.” He paused, though Liam couldn’t parse if it was for dramatic effect or to gather his thoughts. “If you think I’m judging you, you’re wrong.”

Liam’s mouth went momentarily dry and he had to audibly clear his throat for words to come. “I think… I think this could pose a complication to our relative situation.”

“It doesn’t have to.” The words tumbled off Ivan’s tongue as though they’d been said before and suddenly Liam had a touch more clarity to situations he’d only been peripherally aware of before. The hand on the back of Liam’s throat squeezed again, harder this time and with clear intent that telegraphed right to the intended spot. “I know at least one person in this room has a certain degree of carte blanche when it comes to intimate situations.”

This time Liam whimpered. He then bit down on his lower lip until he could at least attempt to think straight. It was a thing, a thing that was happening while still heading toward the much more innocent thing that he had anticipated. “Or two.”

Ivan chuckled once before dropping back into his rumbling tone. “Well then, let’s get you trussed up.”

Liam glanced up as Ivan pulled away from him, taking the few long moments he had to attempt to compose his thoughts and at least give the appearance of not enjoying himself far too much. He watched Ivan’s strong hands grasp the canvas, let the clink of buckles wash over him in stereo with the subtle groan of effort as Ivan lifted it and carried it the six steps across the room.

“Arms out.”

Obedience had been earned so easily, that simple squeeze of Ivan’s hand dropping him right into the foggy headspace he so rarely got to wrap himself up in. It wasn’t fair how simply a commanding tone and intense presence could turn a nerd in ripped jeans and a novelty t-shirt who was  _ barely _ taller than he was into some sort of dominant force. Liam raised his arms out in front of him as the straitjacket was turned to face outward; there was a clatter of buckles as it was forced open to show where those arms would be going. “It looks heavy.”

“It is.” Ivan answered, already pushing it over Liam’s hands and letting him begin to get used to the sensation of the canvas on his skin. “Heavy. Confining. Scary.” Liam whimpered low in the back of his throat, but Ivan didn’t let up. “The weight of metal and canvas only equalled with the weight of representation tied up in the thing.”

Liam nodded again, letting the thought percolate and mingle with the things he’d already prepared for his upcoming character. A man who’s lost control, who is not fully grounded in reality. The jacket, he thought, could bring that clarity in the same way he felt when leather and rope squeezed him tight and held him together until he felt like he couldn’t ever be broken. His cock shifted against the cotton of his shorts, the weight rising up his arms until it rested across his shoulders and against his chest and belly.

“Good?”

“Green.” Liam closed his eyes against the sensation and drew a deep breath through his nose. If there had ever been any hope he wouldn’t end up hard and ashamed it was dashed the moment Ivan’s mouth gently caressed the skin where his shirt collar shifted as he adjusted it into place. “I mean-”

“Good.” Ivan whispered. “I know what it means.” Liam heard the buckles shift again as Ivan took a step away to pull it taut against Liam’s chest. “I know a lot of things.”

“Yes?” Liam answered in the same whisper, unsure if Ivan would even hear it. Silence filled the room for half a second before being cut by the zip of canvas on metal as the first buckle was cinched down until Ivan’s broad palm pushed on his back. “Ah!”

“I know that’s a good sound.” Ivan answered. “And I know you’re dancing right on the cusp of falling deeply into your own senses.”

Falling. That was a good word, a very true word, though in his case it was less a tumble and more submerging himself in a warm bath that was always there on the fringes of his mind but required a very special tap. In his horribly mixed metaphor, Ivan was proving to be an ideal tap. A tap that was already making a loud show of tugging the third buckle tight enough to shift the canvas against his chest.

“I suspected this would give me a little more insight into the man behind the… well, the man.”

In his right mind Liam would laugh; this was a far different state entirely. “Yes.” He answered in utmost honesty. “Well, more than I thought-” There were more words, but the next buckle sunk him too deep to find them.

“Let me guess.” Ivan let out a small grunt as he cinched down the next strap, a decidedly unsubtle mental image flashing across Liam’s brain as he imagined just what Ivan would sound like sliding into him, forcing him open and taking his own pleasure. “You anticipated a little bit of an awkward erection from being put in bondage?”

Liam whimpered again, clearly all the response Ivan needed to continue. “And now that I’ve read you like a book, you don’t entirely know what to think.”

“Mmmhmm.” Liam closed his eyes tighter, the last buckle pressing the waistband of his jeans into his flesh, the canvas hugging him tight and pressing the fullness of its weight on him. It felt… nice. Calming and at the same time  _ very _ exciting.

“I thought you might fight this, Liam.” Ivan’s voice drifted across Liam’s mind, almost a lovely dream that washed over him. “I didn’t really think you’d be such a responsive…” He paused again, though Liam couldn’t register if it was seconds or drawn out into minutes. “What are you, then?” He purred. “A needy bitch boy?” The words sharpened on his hypnotic tongue. “Or maybe something else… some…”

Ivan’s pause drew out to a clear prompt that Liam responded to readily. “A toy. A plaything.”

“To be taken out and used.” Ivan added seamlessly, the motion of Liam’s arms being wrapped across his own belly and pulled backward lost to the depth of the moment. “Put away when I’m satisfied, then. So docile and unfazed by your own needs.”

Liam gasped, the sound inaudible to ears that focused on the whirr of the long sleeves being buckled tightly into place, leaving him fully restrained and unable to fight it even if he wanted to. He was entirely left to Ivan’s whim, and those lovely words made him certain that was a very good thing.

“I can feel it, you know?” Ivan murmured, pressing himself tight against Liam’s arms. “I don’t have to touch you to know that you’re aching right now.”

Later Liam would tell himself that he had no idea, that seeing this side of Ivan and showing that side of himself would somehow have been unexpected. In the moment, it all made perfect sense. The easy cadence of Ivan’s voice lulled him even as strong fingers squeezed over the obscene hardness in Liam’s jeans and begin to gently grip and release there. Maybe he’d been waiting for the shoe to drop, to give himself permission to allow someone to take control.

He groaned and felt his knees go weak, the sound replaced with a deep moan when Ivan’s arms caught and held him upright. “Careful there…” Ivan said, “I might have to find a hook to keep you standing.”

That was almost too much, the mental image alone of being hung off the door hook by the loop at the collar of the straitjacket combined with the steady tease through his jeans and made his knees buckle again, pushing him back against Ivan’s pelvis. He wasn’t the only one in quite a state.

One hand shifted on Liam’s chest and pushed up the tight clench of front buckles until long fingers wrapped over his mouth. “You want it, don’t you?” Ivan whispered, wiry sideburns rasping against his skin with each rub of Ivan’s lips on his ear. “You want to be useful, used... “ Ivan groaned as Liam’s hips moved of their own volition and pushed into him encouragingly. “Oh-ho-ho… you are a fucking treasure. So eager, so desperate to be put in your place.”

The fingers closed over Liam’s mouth did little to stifle the loud moan of unrestrained affirmative. When Ivan suddenly pushed back, a hard thrust of hips driving his hardness against Liam’s ass gave more than enough leverage to bend him at the waist easily. “I’m going to remove my hand,” Ivan said firmly, “and you’re going to ask nicely.”

The tips of Ivan’s fingers were barely clear of the corner of Liam’s mouth when sounds somewhat like language tumbled out. “Please… fuck… please!”

In response, Ivan pushed himself against Liam’s bent body and carefully brought him down to the floor until he was cheek down on the carpet with his ass up, pinned underneath Ivan’s weight and utterly restrained. “You can do better than that.” He shifted his torso, letting more press against Liam’s back as he growled into his ear. “You know how to beg, don’t you?”

Liam gasped and then whined, a full shudder passing through him as he tried to organize anything even close to real thought. Things had gone from zero to one hundred much faster than he was really capable of processing. He let out a shaking breath and whispered, “Green.” He was fine, this was fine, everything was fine even if his cock was leaving an unsightly wet spot he was going to have to hide like a high schooler after gym class. Louder, more deliberately, he answered the demand. “I need it.” He panted. “I… please... “ His shoulders shifted with the guidance of Ivan’s sure hands and suddenly the pressure on the small of his back felt like a warning to stop stalling and be honest. “Use me.” He sobbed. “Chew me up and spit me out and make me cry if you want to.”

Then, Ivan moaned. Loud and dramatic, the sound rattled against Liam’s ear and straight to his loins. Desperately, Liam pushed with his shoulders and knees to arch himself against the ever-pressing weight. “Good boy…” Ivan sighed tenderly, sliding the palm that rested at Liam’s waist until fingers groped the button of his jeans and tugged hard. “Such a compliant treasure, aren’t you?”

“Ahhhhh…” Liam wasn’t aware of audible sound escaping him, but he was hyper-aware of Ivan’s hand pushing past cloth to wrap around his cock and deliver that precious touch of skin against skin.

“Already wet.” Ivan purred as he began to gently stroke, each slide drawing out a whimper and twitch. “You’re going to come already, aren’t you?”

He didn’t mean to, didn’t want to seem quite as desperate as he felt in the heat of the moment, but it was undeniably true. The tight clutch of the straitjacket holding him together was almost enough on its own, but then Ivan had to go and show the true colors lurking just under the surface. A squeak of affirmative closed Liam’s throat, his balls tightened and throbbed, and then he let go with all the dignity of a helpless thing.

Ivan chuckled and nipped playfully at the curve of Liam’s ear before teasing him all the more. “Shh… such a needy treasure…” He collected the sticky fluid on his fingers, stroking wicked circles over the throbbing head of Liam’s cock, before withdrawing to shove them between his lips. “You’re so cute right now. You’re blushing, you know? This is so wrong, isn’t it?” He slid his sticky index and middle finger along Liam’s tongue, opening them when he responded with gentle kitten licks. “Every time you hear my voice you’ll think about being wrapped up tight and completely at my mercy.”

Liam grunted and breathed even deeper through his nose, forcing himself and focusing entirely on trying to suck clean those sullied fingers. The familiar tang on his tongue mingled with the truth of Ivan’s words. Cute. Wrong. Tight. Mercy. He was vaguely aware of his jeans and shorts being pushed down to expose him, it was only the gentle brush of canvas on his thighs that made it clear what was coming next. “Oh God…” The sound escaped him in the same moment as Ivan’s spit-slick fingers. “Yes. Yes. Please… use me. Please.”

Ivan shifted his weight on top of him again, his left hand suddenly pushing against Liam’s shoulder and forcing his torso against the carpet until he could acutely feel the buckles digging into his chest. With one leg planted between his knees and Ivan’s right hand braced on his tailbone he was pinned, helpless and exposed. “You have no idea how tempted I am…” Ivan murmured, idly sliding his finger from tailbone to crack - a delicate tease of skin on skin that Liam’s heightened senses relished. “You’re shaking, you know. It would be  _ so easy _ to just open you up...” His voice trailed as his fingers did, teasing along Liam’s crack before pushing the blunt thickness of his middle finger against his opening, barely pressing there. “Use you properly, fill you up like the beautiful receptacle that you are.”

Gasping as the spit-wet finger slid into him, Liam shuddered again and would not be surprised if he was hard again, or still. It wasn’t any one thing, not the easy way Ivan’s thick finger opened him and searched out along his innermost walls for that tender little bundle of nerves, nor the words in that calm low tone, but rather the combining of all the elements seeping into his tightly wrapped psyche at one sensuous stew of a moment. He moaned, drool dripping down his lower lip and hitting his chin where he was helpless to wipe it away.

“You are definitely tempting.” Ivan continued, seemingly undaunted by Liam’s pathetic whimpering moans. “Unfortunately I believe that we’re ill-prepared for the sort of things I could do with something larger than  _ this _ .” He punctated the statement by massaging the tip of his middle finger against a very sensitive spot until Liam squirmed and writhed underneath him, unable to get away. “Thankfully for both of us, I’m not the kind of man that needs to fuck you with my cock to feel good.” His finger shifted then, slow at first but increasing in speed and intensity. “It’s much more fun to simply tease and take the sort of thing that I’m certain  _ very few _ have seen in you.”

Liam whimpered again, low and plaintive this time. The nebulous words that more filtered through his addled brain than actually engaged his thoughts were right, very few… so very few he could allow such a level of vulnerability with. He shuddered and the hand that had pinned him at the shoulders suddenly seized him by the back straps and yanked him up on his knees - driving the finger that probed him shockingly deep.

“And time is a little bit of a problem.” Ivan’s voice dipped lower still. “See, very soon we’ll have to be face to face with people that will never know what this device has been through.” His teeth caught Liam’s ear and nipped hard enough to leave a red spike of heat behind. “And won’t know that every time you look at me you’re going to think about this little moment where you  _ know _ you are my plaything.”

“Yes.” Liam gulped his voice wavering and weak. “I-I-I-” He stammered and then faltered completely as the sticky tender head of his cock brushed against the canvas clinging to his belly. “Oh God!”

“Shhh… just give me what I want, treasure… just a little more for me.”

A sound somewhere between a shriek and a gasp broke the tension of the room as Liam’s balls throbbed in tune with the deep  _ deep _ massage and he realized he was riding the precipice dangerously close to an even more awkward mess.

“Good boy…” Ivan purred as he leaned Liam’s helpless frame against his chest to reach and wrap a hand around the base of Liam’s aching cock. “Can’t have you making a mess of this prize, can we?”

“No…” Liam whined. “S-sor-”

“Don’t you dare apologize.” Ivan commanded, barely shifting the fingertip inside him as he favored slow and steady strokes from the base of Liam’s cock to the wet tip. “You are  _ my _ toy. I will use you as I please.”

Whimpering and trembling, Liam floated in the depths of submission for a long moment until the ache in his loins became a nearly painful expulsion, pulses of his seed being drawn out by skilled fingers and words that hadn’t even registered to his conscious brain.

“-and then next time you won’t even expect it, will you?” Ivan was saying in clipped and drawn out words that demanded an answer.

“Next time?” Liam rasped, dazed in the moment. The response was fleshy knuckles once more coated in his own fluids being slid along the inside of his cheek until his mouth was spread with the width of Ivan’s fingers.

“Don’t pretend this won’t happen again.” Ivan murmured, slowly working his fingers in a curled gesture to stroke Liam’s obedient lapping tongue. “You’re not the kind of man to deny someone their precious plaything.”

Lord no, he certainly wasn’t. No. Not even the sort of someone that was making him gag on long fingers as he was held from behind doubly clenched in Ivan’s embrace and then the increasingly warm and heavy canvas cocoon. He grunted and drooled around the mass of wiggling fingertips, tongue flicking between them to collect every stray drop of his essence and worship them properly. Next time then, he thought in a lust-drunk haze. There were so many possibilities for this next time.

“Good.” Ivan whispered against his ear, turning just enough for that wiry hair to once more tickled at the sweaty skin of Liam’s hairline. “Now you’re going to be a good plaything and serve your purpose.”

The low “uh huh” in Liam’s throat came out a wet and gurgly groan from around Ivan’s fingers, his palm damp when Ivan cupped it over his chin and opened his mouth wide with a gentle pulling downward. Compliance felt so good, so right. Easy.

“Open nice and wide now, that’s good…” Ivan murmured low and slow, less command and more reminder. “Now don’t move.”

If he was even capable of moving, Liam wouldn’t have considered it. Even when Ivan’s warm body shifted away from his back and long denim legs stepped over him, Liam didn’t flinch or move a muscle. Instead, he waited in calm complacency, staring straight ahead at eyeline with the hard rise of arousal pushing through an open zipper atop a cushion of blue undershorts and ginger curls. He licked his lips and heard the sound of Ivan clearing his throat.

Ivan’s hand stroked over Liam’s temple, spreading the wetness of his saliva as he brushed back a stray lock that had fallen out of place in the light manhandling. He then grasped hard enough to elicit another throaty moan as he tilted back Liam’s head ever so slightly. “Right there. You really do have a lovely mouth, I know it’s trite to say it, but you do.”

Liam blushed even deeper, were such a thing possible, but didn’t move one bit. He closed his eyes and Ivan tugged again, drawing them open to look into his smiling face as Ivan withdrew the fullness of his erection and rubbed the crown along Liam’s wet lips. Anticipating what was to come as best he could, his tongue darted out to taste the first musky arousal he’d been allowed and once more Liam felt his knees go weak and his stamina falter for only a moment.

“Did I tell you to lick it?” Ivan asked simply, giving Liam’s hair a hard yank.

“Ahh… no.” Liam groaned and then gulped. “May I? Please? May I take care of this?”

“Better.” Ivan offered a half nod, his fingers slowly uncurling to give Liam to room to to do so. “Best be quick…” He murmured, the taut grasp reverting to a more tender petting as Liam leaned into it, finding the firm flesh with his lips and then his tongue to taste him. “I’m sure you don’t want to be caught exposed and on your knees with my dick in your mouth.”

His heart rate pushed higher at the mere thought, part of him always suspected if he was ever caught with a dick in his mouth at all it would probably be someone he had a much closer intimate friendship with. Still, there was risk and there was also Ivan’s hand on the back of his head guiding him into place with practiced ease. He grunted, but obediently took the full length down his tongue until it brushed the back of his throat and forced a soft swallow.

“Good boy…” Ivan rewarded Liam with another long rake of fingers through his hair before resting his palm at the nape of Liam’s neck to get better hold as he began to slowly rock his hips against the tease of tongue and lips. “Be nice and still, close your eyes and listen to my voice.”

Liam’s eyes closed with hardly a thought, his ears already tuned in to the low rumble of Ivan’s gentle yet intent cadence. All he had to do was exist and be a good warm hole, to listen and do what he was told.

“This is a real honor, you know?” Ivan murmured appreciatively, gently tickling the downy hairs at the base of Liam’s neck even as he thrust into the welcoming heat of his throat. “I haven’t had the pleasure of experiencing such an eager treasure of a toy in a long time… and I admit, I didn’t think you had this in you.”

Ivan’s fingers danced down Liam’s spine only an inch or so before once more seizing the broad canvas strap down the back, rattling the tightly cinched buckles there. When Liam responded with several eager hard swallows, he yanked again and left it pulled taut against Liam’s body. “This was the key for you, wasn’t it? You knew what it would do to you to be held together and helpless. You were afraid of someone knowing that about you.”

Liam grunted and for the first time in the long moments since the encounter started, he fought against the straitjacket and tried to pull at the sleeves - both relishing in the tension that strained across his shoulders in return and the suddenly aggressive grasp of Ivan’s fingers once more in his hair to hold him still.

“You’ll finish this, and then I’ll start back on your buckles.” Ivan’s voice sounded menacing, but when he followed it with a clear safety check, Liam realized that their footing was still as equal as it was at the start. “Lift your right shoulder twice if you understand.”

Groaning around the thick shaft that jerked and pushed against his gag reflex, Liam nosed in even closer to Ivan’s musky nest of ginger fur and indeed raised his shoulder twice, quick but with purpose. It was good, it was so fucking good…

And Ivan tugged again, twisting his wrist just enough that Liam’s mouth opened wider for a silent scream that was completely stifled around one hard thrust from the tip of his tongue to the back of his throat. Ivan moaned loud enough that the odds of them being caught escalated even further, but then forced it back to growl out real words. “You just need a firm hand sometimes to remind you of  _ what _ you are, Liam.” He shuddered and panted hard, Liam could feel the tightness coiling in Ivan’s thighs as they literally held him upright. “A sweet little toy held together with string and with buckles to be played with and then put away without a scratch on him.”

Ivan was almost a gentleman when he came, his husky voice dropping down to a rumbling moan that rattled in his chest as pulses of fluid started on Liam’s tongue and then slid out from between his lips, streaking across the bruised flesh before wiping across his cheeks and marking him. Ivan stroked his hair and mumbled half-legible platitudes about his treasured toy as he gave one last nudge of his spent cock against Liam’s nose.

After a long silent moment, Ivan once more pulled him back by his hair, gently this time, and allowed him ragged breaths until the world stopped swimming in front of him. “Can you stand?”

Liam shook his head negative and the world spun instead of swimming. “Here,” Ivan said far too calmly, “I’ll help you.”

The practiced movement of Ivan’s fingers fastening only the button of his jeans didn’t go unnoticed, but Liam’s brain was far too foggy to properly appreciate it. Instead, he let Ivan haul him up with the strong strap along the back of the jacket, the deep pressure spread evenly across his torso as he was walked to the wide loveseat that took up a significant portion of the small room. Ivan lowered him down gently and then stepped away for only a moment, returning with a bottle of water and a makeup towel that he sat on the floor near the edge.

“I’m right here.” Ivan said in a much softer tone before he pressed a kiss against the back of Liam’s hand. “Close your eyes and try to focus, okay?”

Liam whimpered, already feeling the ragged rawness of his throat begging for the tea that would have to wait a while longer. Still, he did as he was told and closed his eyes as one by one Ivan began to work open the buckles along his back - bottom to top.

“That was… amazing.” Ivan sighed, rubbing his palm over each new exposed flash of sweaty white tee as he plucked open the buckles. “I… I really didn’t expect you to go along with it, but you did  _ so _ well.” His voice was calm and tender. “Thank you,” His weight shifted as the final buckle at the top was yanked open and Ivan leaned over Liam to brush kisses at the back of his neck where the skin had chafed just a little from the stiff canvas. “Roll over when I get up, okay? I’ll take it off for you.”

He nodded weakly and began to push as soon as he felt the weight lift off his back. Ivan pulled back the sides and then tugged the sleeves until finally the garment was off and buckles jingled back across the room. “Ivan…” He groped blindly, feeling nothing, and then swallowed back the unexpected lump in his throat.

“It’s okay.” Ivan answered, two hard thumps of shoes on the tight pile carpet taking him to the edge of the sofa where he pressed his hands into Liam’s. “I have water and I’ll clean you up.”

“Water.” Liam confirmed with an awkward nod against the arm of the short sofa. Quickly, a cold bottle was pressed against his lips already cracked open, spilling down his chin and onto his neck before he could push up on his elbows enough to make it work. The sensation of Ivan’s hands on his body was far more intimate than he’d expected and it soothed him. Ivan’s sure hands offered small swipes of cloth along his cheeks and down his nose, then lower to his inner thighs and under his balls before delicately massaging his spent cock. “C’mere…”

When Liam opened his eyes Ivan was smiling. The shadow had drifted from his demeanor, only warm kindness and affection shone true, and Liam couldn’t help but smile too. “May I… I mean, I know it’s kinda… it’s weird…”

As if reading the intent loud and clear, Ivan shifted to sit on the edge of the sofa and leaned in, stopping the awkward stammer his lips. In the first heartbeat, Liam froze until he felt the wetness of Ivan’s tongue along his lower lip, and then he opened his mouth to the scrape of unexpectedly soft facial hair against his own. Ivan groaned and Liam echoed the sentiment, reaching up with both hands to stroke along the thick sideburns before burying one hand in Ivan’s hair. He hadn’t realized just how much he needed that softness too, how good it felt after being so helpless to have Ivan’s hand gripping the front of his undershirt and holding him tight.

When Ivan cupped his cheek, Liam opened his eyes again and took him in as they remained mere inches apart. They both seemed to be waiting, but it was Liam who broke first with an awkward gentle giggle. “I can’t believe that happened.” He whispered, the laugh taking him fully when Ivan blushed and lowered his eyes to  show the side Liam had been much more familiar with. Awkward, nerdy, funny, tender.

“I… well, let’s just say your tells are easy to read.” Ivan chuckled and found Liam’s hand. Lifting it to his lips, he brushed only a small fond kiss there. “I’ve had a few hints, but until I saw you staring at it I wasn’t sure. I honestly wasn’t really convinced until you blushed when I was close.”

It was Liam’s turn to lower his head. “Yeah, well… you do this thing where sometimes… I just… well, you know.”

“I loom?” Ivan grinned a little wider and pressed another kiss on Liam’s pale knuckles before encouraging more water. “I’ve heard that.”

Liam nodded and finished half the bottle as Ivan began to rub slow circles on his belly. After a long moment he asked, “Did you mean what you said about there being a next time?”

Ivan licked his lips when he caught Liam’s eyes on him as he was awkwardly cleaning himself before tucking his manhood back behind shorts and his zipper. He chuckled slightly and nodded. “I don’t say things I don’t mean.”

“Oh.” Liam blushed, self-conscious feelings washing over him again.

“If you’re interested, of course. I’m not going to push it like that again… it was… yeah, it was reckless.”

“No, I’m definitely interested.” Liam laughed awkwardly. “You’ve… you’ve got my attention.”

Ivan patted Liam’s belly gently and then pushed up the edge of Liam’s shirt to see the soft swell of Dad-belly underneath before covering it with his palm to rub even further. “Okay. We’ll, uh… we’ll talk about it.”

“Good. Yeah.” Liam huffed another soft laugh. “Good.”


End file.
